The Reason is You
by Ann-sama
Summary: Depois de tanto procurar, ele finalmente encontrou. One-Shot/Songfic - GaaLee


Oi gente! n.n! Essa música que eu escolhi é uma que eu acho que é perfeita pro Gaara! Tentem parar pra escutar e entender a letra, é perfeita pra GaaLee. Por isso eu escolhi ela! n.n

Antes que vocês desistam no começo da leitura achando que é algo triste, não é não! Fiquem calmos, eu odeio finais tristes! n.n.

Desculpes se eu errei alguma coisa, não falo só na escrita, falo nos acontecimentos também, não assisto Naruto faz tanto tempo n.n''.

Quem não entender as palavras em inglês, tem a tradução lá embaixo n.n!

Bem, divirtam-se!

* * *

A areia dançava em cima de sua próxima vítima, esperando apenas a hora de atacar, a demora era tanta que seu corpo quase não agüentava de ansiedade.

**_I'm not a perfect person _  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do..._**

O moreno descansava na cama do hospital, estava tão calmo, como se nada fosse acordá-lo, como se nada pudesse acontecer com ele, como se ele fosse acordar um tempo depois com nada mais a não ser dor em seu braço e sua perna e o sonho de uma vida destruído.

Era tão ingênuo.

Para o lugar onde ele estava prestes a ir, não sentiria mais nada, o sofrimento acabaria, para sempre.

Se tivesse conseguido matá-lo da primeira vez, isso não teria acontecido, ele não estaria ali, machucado, com seu sonho destruído, dormindo, sozinho...

Uma presa perfeita.

Seu sensei não devia ter pensado nisso quando lhe deixou sozinho ali, naquele pequeno quarto de paredes brancas, que breve estaria sujo com manchas vermelhas e grãos de areia.

Daria tudo para ver a cara daquele professor quando notasse o que aconteceu com seu precioso aluno. Ah sim, aquele professor idiota...

**_But I continue learning...  
I never meant to do those things to you_**

Um sorriso maligno escapou de seus lábios, ele havia sido interrompido uma vez, porém...

Não seria interrompido de novo.

'Mas o quê?' Não, só podia ser um pesadelo, ou uma ilusão, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia entender...

**_And so I have to say before I go..._**

Por que sua mão não executava o sabaku kyuu?!

* * *

  
_  
**That I just wanted you to know**_

Andava pelas ruas de Konoha, irritado, com os braços cruzados, sem um rumo para seguir, nunca teve, apenas andava...

Se não fosse por aqueles dois malditos garotos, ele teria provado sua existência... Não, se não tivesse sido aquele estúpido professor, ele teria provado sua existência.

Ele os mataria.

Mataria a todos, quando tivesse tempo e não atrapalhasse seus planos.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**  
_  
O vento frio remexia seus cabelos, deixando sua face ainda mais pálida.

'Sangue...'

Ele precisava do sangue dele, era isso o que 'ele' queria...  
_  
_**_A reason to start over new _**

Era noite de lua cheia, estava ficando ainda mais excitado. Ele tinha, de algum jeito, que conseguir o sangue dele...

"Ei..." Uma voz lhe chamou, olhou para baixo, apenas vendo um simples ninja do som. "Você, Sabaku no Gaara."

Não teria o sangue que desejava aquela noite, mas...

Ele iria servir.

_**And the reason is you**_

* * *

Mudado.

Era a única palavra que descrevia seu estado.

Ouvia vozes em sua cabeça, lhe mandando matar a todos, ter o sangue deles, de cada um deles...

Mas ele não dava ouvidos, não mais.

Agora sim via as coisas que tinha feito de errado, ou pior, as coisas que podia ter feito com alguém que simplesmente não merecia.

Agora ele tinha alguém que lhe entendia, alguém no qual podia compartilhar seus medos, alguém que, entedia tudo que ele tinha passado.

Uzumaki Naruto lhe fez mudar o modo de viver, o modo de ver o mundo, não era um lugar repleto de idiotas, era algo mais...

Não fora só isso que havia feito, tinha lhe feito mudar o propósito de sua vida, matar não era a solução, esse não era o modo de preencher o vazio que tinha em seu peito, a enorme solidão que tinha ficado maior com o passar dos anos, sendo cuidadosamente cultivada e alimentada pelo sangue de pessoas inocentes. Acabar com a vida de indivíduos, que, por mais que sejam fracos, não mereciam tal coisa, isso não era o que devia fazer, não era isso a solução de seus problemas.

Mas... Então, qual era?

* * *

Chegou a tempo.

A areia tinha impedido aquele ataque que com certeza mataria o moreno. Isso era até irônico, havia protegido alguém que por algum tempo havia desejado o sangue.

Mas esse era o outro Gaara, que tinha sido abandonado há algum tempo atrás. Dessa vez não lutaria contra ele, mas com ele, por ele.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_**

Sentia uma estranha e ruim sensação quando pensava no que podia ter feito a Lee. Seu professor não era mais um idiota, havia lhe poupado de um erro tremendo.

**_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_**

Sentiu como se o enorme espaço em seu peito aos poucos estivesse sendo preenchido… Proteger ele... Será que essa era a resposta? Será que era isso que ele devia fazer?

Sentia que precisava de algo mais, tomar conta do outro não era o bastante, era apenas uma pequena peça que havia se juntado dentro de seu coração. Tinha que conseguir o resto dos pedaços, só assim estaria completo.

Talvez a resposta viesse com o tempo, quando ele ficasse mais velho, quando tudo deixar de ser tão complicado.

Quando tivesse inteligência o suficiente para entender os tais sentimentos, coisas tão complexas, porém tão fáceis de decifrar.

Ele ainda não sabia, era uma questão de tempo, sim... Era isso, ou ele já sabia? Apenas não havia conseguido encaixar as partes precisamente. Será?

**_That's why I need you to hear_**

'Lee...'

* * *

Observava as pessoas seguirem seu dia a dia na vila. Sua vila. Ele agora era o kazekage, era reconhecido por todos, alguns ainda podiam ter medo dele, contudo lhe respeitavam.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new_**

Abaixou o chapéu de kage em sua cabeça, tapando sua visão, só via o preto, a escuridão. Não tinha luz, depois de tanto tempo lutando, cuidando dos outros, de ter mudado seu jeito, não tinha um brilho, nem nada para poder lhe agarrar e lhe manter firme em sua posição.

**_And the reason is you_**

Há muito tempo não falava com Naruto, estava ocupado com as coisas de hokage... Seus irmãos tentavam lhe ajudar, mas não entediam o turbilhão de coisas que passavam em sua cabeça. Os sentimentos não descobertos, as perguntas sem respostas, as estranhas vontades que tinha repentinamente...

**_And the reason is you_**

Como aquela vontade, que muitas vezes era a razão de lhe fazer parar por um tempo de assinar papéis e sair de seu escritório às pressas, aquela sensação de que devia correr, fugir da vila e ir até Konoha.

**_And the reason is you_**

Por isso estava ali, parado no meio de Suna, quando se deu conta do que fazia.

**_And the reason is you_**

Seus olhos ficaram deslumbrados quando uma luz forte invadiu seus olhos, quase lhe cegando. Havia visto a luz que precisava, sentia as peças se juntarem. Aquela luz...

Era verde.

* * *

"Gaara-kun, vem logo!" Disse o moreno enquanto puxava a mão do ruivo, tentando lhe fazer correr para irem até o oásis onde haviam dividido o primeiro beijo, e muitos outros, queria fazer algo especial hoje para o Sabaku, não por ser uma data especial, mas pelo simples fato de que podia, e era isso que fazia o ruivo gostar tanto dele, era tão atencioso...

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_**

Agora ele tinha o que queria...

Depois de tanto tempo pensando, tantos anos tentando juntar os pedaços que faltavam em sua vida, quando na verdade ele só precisava da cola que iria juntar tudo, a pessoa que iria esclarecer as coisas que ele não sabia.

Quem iria lhe ensinar a amar, só que, sem ele saber, já havia ensinado havia muito tempo...

**_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_**

"Não ficou bonito?" Perguntou olhando para o kage, esperando a reação dele quando reparou na cesta aparentemente cheia de comida que estava colocada no chão junto com uma toalha de mesa, era simples, porém, era perfeito.  
_  
_**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_**

O ruivo deu um quase sorriso.  
_  
**A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

"Ficou sim, Lee..." A final, havia gostado, porém, mesmo que não tivesse não teria coragem de olhar naqueles olhos brilhantes e dizer o que pensava. O Sabaku também podia ser carinhoso e compreensivo, mas só Lee sabia disso...  
_  
**I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know **_

O moreno sorriu enquanto acariciava o cabelo do ruivo, que estava com a cabeça apoiada em sua perna enquanto dormia calmamente, em plena lua cheia.

**_A reason for all that I do_**

Muitas coisas haviam mudado dentro do poderoso kazekage de Suna, coisas que seus irmãos a muito tempo haviam desistido de mudar, achando ser 'impossível'. Mas essa palavra não existia no vocabulário de Lee.

Mesmo sem ele fazer nada, apenas estando ali, ajudando Gaara quando ele precisava, sendo a mão que lhe puxaria pra fora das trevas caso ele achasse que esse seria o melhor caminho de novo.

Apenas seu sorriso era capaz de mudar o jeito de o kage ver as coisas, apenas ele, tanto tempo procurando, tanto tempo desperdiçado com decisões erradas, quando tudo que ele tinha fazer era abrir os olhos e ver que...

**_And the reason is you_**

Lee era a sua luz.

* * *

Eita, terminei em quase duas horas isso x.x, espero que tenha ficado bom.

Participem da campanha: **Não deixe o GaaLee morrer!!**

Para quem não entende o que está escrito em inglês, irei traduzir –pra vocês verem como essa música faz lembrar o Gaara n.n-

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Há muitas coisas que eu queria não ter feito  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só queria que você soubesse  
_  
_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
E a razão é você_

_Eu sinto muito que eu te machuquei  
É algo com que eu tenho que conviver todo o dia_  
_E toda a dor que eu fiz você passar  
Eu queria fazer isso tudo sumir  
E ser aquele que secava as suas lágrimas  
É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só queria que você soubesse_

_Eu achei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo  
E a razão é você_

_Achei uma razão pra mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Uma razão pra tudo que eu fiz  
E a razão é você _


End file.
